A Blossoming Romance and Will Schuester
by The Irish Gleek
Summary: When Carl visits Emma at work, Will finds out why Emma is avoiding him.Can their friendship survive,or will Emma's new relationship push Emma and Will closer? Emma/Carl,eventually Emma/Will.
1. A Suprise For Schuester

**Just realised I never put this up.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the glee characters...**

Emma stared at the desk, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She thought back to that simple walk from the bathroom to her office, which had turned into a miniature hell. She was so confused. He looked so upset.

_Emma walked quickly from the bathroom. It was two o clock, and if she didn't walk fast enough, she'd have to meet with __him__. She picked up the pace as she spotted the curly head of hair walking past the door of the Spanish room. She hoped she could make it to her office before him. She started running, but realised it was in vain. She glanced at the tall man, simply leaning against the wall outside her office."Damn." she entered her office, then realised the man had now entered her office, that crooked smile she loved upon his handsome took a seat, then waited for his explanationfor his visit._

"_Emma." he said._

"_Will. Don't...don't you have a class?" she stuttered. She knew he didn't, but she couldn't face having to speak with him. Not now. That would take restraint, patience, and ultimately, willpower, and Emma didn't think she possessed any of those at that moment._

_He shut the door, and took a seat across from Emma. He sighed."You know I don't."He looked so upset. Emma just wanted to run over jump into his arms-and she knew he wouldn't mind. So what's stopping you? She asked herself. Oh yes. He hurt her before. Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes-"friends" of Will's. He was with them, while they were trying to work through their problems. Then she remembered Will was still here. She steadied herself. _

"_Why are you here Will?" she asked.A small, timid smile crossed his face. "I came to see you!" he grined._

_Emma tried to mask her happiness, but not before a quick giggle escaped her lips. She saw Will relax into the chair as she blushed. She suddenly remembered why she had been trying to avoid him. She sat upright in her chair and faced the curly-haired man._

"_Will, why are you really here? It's not a good time." she said quietly. She watched as his face fell, and she almost felt like telling him she was kidding. No, she told herself sharply. Will is not your boyfriend. He is a friend. A close friend. Almost too close, she thought. Stop it. He hurt you. She thought._

"_Oh. Sorry." he muttered."I just thought, since I haven't seen you in a while that-"His face reddened, and Emma thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. She shook her head."No...no..." she stood up."I mean, thanks, but I...I already have plans for today." she slowly got up out of his chair."Oh, right. Sorry, I just assumed that-"Emma felt angry. How dare he assume that she would spend the day alone! She took a step towards him."You assumed wrong, Will." she glared._

_She walked to the door and opened it. Will walked out the door without a word. Emma returned to her chair. She sank into the seat and waited for Will to reappear with a grin, a joke, something. But he never returned. And now, Emma was depressed._

What was wrong with her? She didn't need Will Schuester. But still, they were friends. But, obviously, Will had been looking for something else. God knows, she wanted it too. So, so badly. But she couldn't tell him. What if she had mistaken his actions and words? She couldn't go on with that. How could she stay at McKinely, watching his face each day, his filled with guilt, probably, and hers filled with hurt, rejection, pain and sadness.

Suddenly, a voice broke her thoughts, and Emma felt sick as she heard the conversation.

"Schuester!" yelled the voice."Will Schuester!"Emma leapt from her chair and ran to the door.

_Please God, do NOT let that be who I think it is._

Emma snuck a peek out of the door, and then rested against the wall. It was him.

_Carl. Damn. Why is he early? Damn, please let Will just say hello then leave. I can't deal with this now._

She pressed her ear to the door, not willing to admit that Carl was here to see her. Not yet. She struggled to hear what Carl was saying, and then his voice grew louder.

"Schuester, you must come for a check-up soon. It must be over a year since I last saw you!"Carl said brightly. Emma watched as Carl glanced at his surroundings."So Schuester, do you work here?"Carl enquired. Emma saw Will smile, as he replied" Yes, I'm a Spanish teacher here."Will glanced at Carl. He shifted his feet. He began to say" Carl, if you don't mind, can I ask...?" Carl let out a booming laugh. "What I'm doing here?" he chuckled, and glanced towards Emma's office, expecting recognition on Will's face. Instead, he got a blank expression. Carl seemed surprised, judging by the look on his face."Not common knowledge, it appears." he grunted."You see, Schuester-

_No! Damn Carl! I've got to intervene. But what to say? Will's smart. He mightn't fall for it. I've got to try. He can't find out this way._

Emma ran into the alway, interrupting Carl's sentence. Will stared through her, but Carl turned and exclaimed joyously."Emma! Sorry I'm early; I finished up early at the practice. He smiled at her. But Emma only had eyes for the curly haired man, who was staring at her. Emma blushed."Hiya Carl. Ready for our hygiene session?" She smiled. Carl looked confused, but he said," Oh yes, I'm looking forward to it immensely." he winked.

_Thank God Carl is facing me. I really don't want Will to find out. Not this way anyway._

But Emma knew Will was smart. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say," Is this what I think it is?"She gazed innocently at him, and he relaxed. That was when Carl dropped the bombshell.

"Em, honey, if we don't hurry we'll miss the movie. We have to stop and get sanitizer first, remember?"

_Please tell me that didn't just happen. This cannot be happening._

Emma couldn't say anything as she watched the handsome, curly haired man disappear down the hallway. She barely felt Carl take her hand and lead her out of the school grounds to where his car waited. He opened the car door, and Emma slipped into the car, and put on her seatbelt. Carl attempted to start a conversation, but gave up when he realised Emma just didn't want to talk. They reached the turn for her condo, and Carl politely asked would she prefer to rest tonight, and do something tomorrow. Emma smiled, and nodded. He dropped at her door, whispered" Night, Em." and softly kissed her cheek. Emma shuddered beneath his touch.

_I wish it was Will here. No! Stop it Emma. Stop torturing yourself with what will never be._

A solitary tear slid down her cheek.

She watched Carl drive off into the distance, then ran into her condo. She lay down on the couch, buried her head in a pillow, and cried herself to sleep.

That night, Emma Pillsbury dreamed of Will Schuester. It was a nice dream. They were married, and living in her condo. Emma's dream life as .

She woke with a start of this fantasy with the blaring of a mobile phone. Tiredly, Emma answered the phone.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Emma?" muttered a voice.

"God, you scared me. It's 3 in the morning! What's wrong with you? It's a bit early for phone calls!" she exclaimed. She heard him sigh down the phone.

"Thank God." he sighed."I was so worried you wouldn't answer."

"With good reason!"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Listen Em, I need a favour."

"What?"

Emma heard a sigh at the end of the phone.

"I need you to bail me out of jail."Will whispered.


	2. An Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee characters, cast etc...**

**Sorry for the update delay, I was seriously busy.**

"Jail? Will...are you actually serious...I mean...if this is your idea of a joke, it is not a funny one."Emma yelled.

"I'm not kidding Em."Will muttered, holding the jail phone at arm's length to avoid bursting an eardrum.

"But you're in JAIL Will! What the HELL did you do?"Emma screeched down the phone.

Will groaned. He'd forgotten, in his panic, how worried and panicky Emma could be.

"Look Em...It's a long story, ok?

"Fine. So what do you want me to do?"

"Can you pick me up at the jail?"Will begged.

Emma smiled. It felt nice to be...well, needed.

"I suppose. I might as well, since you've woken me up. Anything else? A pillow, something to read perhaps?"Emma replied sarcastically.

Will hesitated."Actually...I need someone to actually pay to bail me out."

Emma froze."How...how much?" she stammered.

"Emm...well...its 200$."Will muttered.

"200$? Are you serious? Will, I don't have that kind of money with me."

"Please Em? I'll pay you back; I just can't really...get the money right now."Will let out a little laugh.

"Alright. I'll see you a few minutes." she replied.

Will let out a breath he hadn't realise he had been holding."Thank you Emma. Thank you."

"See you soon Will."Emma sighed.

Emma trudged upstairs to her bedroom. She quickly changed into and old jumper and an old dress she wore rarely, vowing to take a long shower on her return. She would have one now, but the water took about 6 hours to heat up, because the boiler wasn't working properly.

_Ugh...it's too early to be awake. I should ring the boiler company later and get that fixed. Just in case._

Emma walked slowly downstairs, grabbed her keys, and crept out the door. She sat in her car, started the engine, and began the drive to Lima Jail.

30 minutes later, Emma arrived at the jail. She parked the car outside the jail wall, locked the car, and walked to the electric gate. She spotted the guard, and approached him cautiously. Under the lamp shining over the gate, Emma recognised Derek Howell, Carl's brother.

_Crap, crap, crap. This is not good. Please God, don't let him recognise me._

Emma pulled up the hood of her jumper, and faced Derek." Excuse me, sir, could you direct me to the main desk?" she asked politely.

Derek faced Emma. He stared menacingly at her, but thankfully he didn't seem to recognise her.

"Straight ahead, first gate on the left. Enjoy your stay, madam." he muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you."Emma mumbled. The electric gate buzzed, and Emma walked quickly through the yard. She reached the main door and spotted the main desk in the corner. She approached the woman sitting at the desk. She was reading a magazine.

_Damn, what do I say? It's not like this is normal...I wonder how many germs..., relax, deep breaths , out, in, can do this._

"Ahem."Emma coughed. The receptionist put down the magazine and raised an eyebrow."Can I help you, honey?"

_Relax Emma, you can do this._

"Em...well...yes...I'm looking for Will Schuester?"Emma said.

The receptionist chuckled."Schuester? Interesting name." She turned to the computer sitting on the desk and typed something in presumably Will's name. Minutes later, the computer pinged, and the receptionist said, "Honey, he's in cell 28."She looked at me suspiciously."Visiting or bailing?" she enquired."Um...Bail...bailing." she stuttered. She held out her hand."200$ then, if you don't mind."Slowly, Emma reached into her bag and pulled out four 50$ notes and handed them to the receptionist. She placed them in a safe under the desk."Come with me." she stood up, and walked over to the electric entered a code, and we went down the corridor.

After about 10mins, we arrived at his cell. It was cold, dark and cramped in his cell, and he didn't seem to notice me. The receptionist yelled into the cell."Get up!"Will turned to face us. The look of sheer desperation changed to joy as he saw Emma standing outside his cell."Emma!" he receptionist sniggered as Emma opened the cell door, and watched as Will rushed into Emma's giggled."Ready to leave?" she whispered laughed and whispered,"It wasn't actually all that bad."We ran through the jail, giggling, as if we were breaking out of jail.

They reached the main gate within minutes, but as they went to run thought the gate, they were stopped by the security guard, Derek Howell.

_If he recognises me this time, I'm , not really, I just have some explaining to do...Ugh, but that would be time-consuming, and probably awkward. Please, please, PLEASE don't let him recognise me._

Derek stepped in front of Will and Emma."Excuse me, where are you two going? he grunted."Out of jail. Bail has been paid. Check with the main desk if you don't believe me. The name is Schuester."Will grinned. Derek started to speak rapidly into his walkie talkie. Then he smirked."Alright, you can go."Will smiled."Thanks." he grabbed Emma's hand and they ran quickly to Emma's ,Will climbed into the passenger seat,and Emma slipped into the driver's pushed the key into the ignition,and her car roared to drove in silence,until Emma dared to ask the question that had been annoying her since the phone call.

"Will? Are...are you awake?" she whispered. Will sat up in his seat."Whoa...What's happening? Where are we?"Will said tiredly. Emma smiled timidly."Will, we're outside your house. I just asked you why...why you were in jail..."Will stared at he got out of the car,opened Emma's door,and said"It's easier if I tell you inside, if you don't mind."Emma nodded silently, and followed him into his house.

Will shut the door, and walked into the kitchen."Can you get you anything, Emma? Tea, Coffee?" he called."Coffee would be great, thanks Will."Minutes later, Will brought in the coffee, and sat next to her on the couch."This is a little complicated, alright?"He took a deep breath."Promise me something. Promise you won't kill me. Promise me you won't get mad."His hazel brown eyes gazed deep into Emma's own hazel eyes."Ok, so that was a few promises." he laughed."You see, Emma...I...I'm a really bad , in a drink a couple of beers, well, I just lose control. I lash out at people, I...I've done awful things I don't usually remember them."A tear slid down his cheek.

_I can't watch this. He must have done something awful. If he's this upset, I can't push him for answers. This is going to be one long night, Emma. You can do ? You love him._

"It's ok Will."Emma smiled."You know you can tell me anything."Will smiled."That's what friends are for, I suppose." he mumbled.

_Yes. Friends. That horrible, heart-breaking, seven letter word._

"Ok.I was in jail because...I... I broke into Carl's house. I smashed some stuff."

Emma looked horrified."Please, hear me out Em.I...After you left with Carl...I...I was heart-broken.I mean..."he said angrily,"Why didn't you tell me yourself? I thought we were friends Emma? No, more than that. I love you Emma!"He stood up, walked over to the door. Emma walked out the door to her car. She gazed at Will. She got into the car, and slowly drove away from his house. Will gathered up his courage. As Emma was about to turn off his road, Will scream,"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME TOO, EMMA PILLSBURY!"Then he shut the door, and went to bed.

On the road just outside Will's estate, Emma Pillsbury drove home slowly.

That night, two people in Lima, Ohio, cried themselves to sleep, dreaming for what should have been.

**AT THE PRISON...**

"Damn Carl, pick up your frickin' phone."Derek Howell muttered. The phone rang and rang, until, finally, Derek heard a voice on the other end."He...Hello? Derek? What's wrong?"Carl whispered."You know the guy that broke into your house? His last name is Schuester. He was bailed out a few minutes ago by some red-haired chick. Actually...she looked sort of like..."Derek stopped.

"Emma."Carl whispered sadly.

**So again, sorry for not updating sooner, I was just so busy this week.**

**Reviews are love people-hit that button please!**

**Specail thanks to those who reviewed last week: Cataclysmic Eclipse, WemmaForever, animexluva13, mamaXunicorn, nirricles-happen, r0ckgal, and crazydrama, your thoughts were greatly appreciated. **

**I'm going to a Birmingham for a week,so there probably won't be an update for a while,though I will try and post a sneak peek before I go.**

**Much love 3**


End file.
